At First Sight
by twinfl0wer
Summary: Another Esme/Carlisle story. A story about how a certain girl and a certain doctor first met at hospital in Ohio, 1911.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **At First Sight**  
Pairing: **Carlisle/Esme  
**Summary: **A story about a certain girl and a certain doctor when they first met in Ohio 1911.  
**Disclamer: **As you probably know, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Carlisle and Esme. :D 3 I just borrow them for this fic.  
**Notes: **English is not my first language so there might be plenty of grammar errors. Also I have never broken my leg (fortunately) so I don't actually know anything about how that kind of injuries are healed. I try to use google for help but there might still be bigbig mistakes. :o :DD

**

* * *

**

Columbus, Ohio

**Tuesday, June**** 6****th**** 1911**

Sixteen years old Esme Anne Platt hadn't ever felt herself so stupid. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone so why had she climbed up a tree when she knew she was too old and too heavy to climb up. Of course the branch snapped under her weight and she fell down. She couldn't remember ever been in so much pain than she had been after the fall. Her friend Elizabeth brought help and thankfully their neighbour had driven her to hospital. Her parents were probably on their way. Esme bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see them. They would be furious with her stupidity and childishness.

A nurse walked towards her and smiled: "Your doctor will be here soon."

Esme sighed. She had heard _that_ before. She closed her eyes and tried to vanish the pain. It didn't work so well. Somewhere a door opened and Esme hoped this was the doctor finally. She wanted to go home.

Esme opened her eyes and saw a face of an angel. A doctor, about 25 years old, walked closer to her bed. Esme bit back a gasp. The doctor was blonde haired and very beautiful. His facial features were perfect as was his body. He was tall and slight but muscular. He was the most stunning man Esme had ever seen. His skin was pale white but it suited him. He was in every way perfect. Esme's heart beat a little bit faster when he walked to her.

"Miss Platt?" He said smiling.

His voice was melodic and it was the most beautiful sound Esme had ever heard. Esme realised she was staring and blushed furiously. She finally gathered herself and stuttered out: "P-please call me Esme."

The angel-looking man smiled and his golden eyes twinkled: "Well Esme, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Now let's see how your leg is doing?"

Esme looked at Dr. Cullen, not really paying attention on what the man was doing. He was just so gorgeous that she couldn't look away. His hands were ice cold but his touch was so gentle. Despite his gentle and soft touch she hissed when he touched a sore spot. He immediately pulled back, leaving a tingling feeling behind. She wished she had been able to shut herself up.

"I'm sorry", he apologised, "do you want something for the pain?"

Esme didn't say anything. The truth was that she was in pain and his leg hurt really badly but he didn't want medicine to cloud her mind. She wanted to be able to see him clearly every second he spent with her. She blushed again. Where had this crush came so fast? Then she looked at the man and snorted. Who wouldn't have a crush on him. Soon she realised she hadn't answered to his question.

"No, I'm fine." Esme said but she was sure his beautiful topaz eyes could see she was lying.

If he did, he didn't say anything. He gave her a smile and said: "You're very brave girl, Esme, but there is no need for you to suffer when I can give you something to kill the pain."

"It's okay." Esme said again and tried to smile reassuringly.

left it there and turned to look at his papers: "Your leg is probably broken but I would like to take an x-ray to be sure."

Esme tensed and he seemed to notice it. Dr. Cullen put a hand over her arm and squeezed it calmingly: "You don't have to be afraid of x-raying. It's very simple operation and will be over before you even notice."

His words calmed her and she nodded. She felt like she was perfectly safe with him.

Much later she realised that he had been right. X-rays were nothing to be afraid of. Dr. Cullen had been right, her leg was broken. Typical luck. But she wasn't sad about it really if it meant she could stay in here with him. She blushed to her thoughts again. She didn't understand why he was so appealing to her. He was older than she was and a man with his looks was probably married and probably had kids. Esme tried to remember if she had seen a ring. She couldn't remember.

"Miss Platt." His melodic voice pulled her from her thoughts. She was about to correct him but he was faster than she was: "Esme."

Esme smiled. Dr. Cullen wrote something down and then looked up at her again. His golden eyes looked darker than they had been earlier. Esme flushed. Dr. Cullen didn't seem to notice it. When he was finished with his notes he looked up again.

He smiled and asked: "Can I ask how you managed to break your leg?"

Esme blushed furiously. She didn't want to tell this to him but he was a doctor and probably needed to know. She looked down: "I fell from a tree. My friend said I wouldn't dare to climb up!"

Dr. Cullen chuckled at the tone of her voice. His laugh seemed to calm Esme down and suddenly the girl wasn't so embarrassed about it anymore. He looked down and wrote something to his clipboard again. Esme found herself staring at him again. He was so different than any other man she had ever met and he definitely was different than stupid Charles Evenson who kept stalking her. She forced the thought of Evenson away from her so she could concentrate on the doctor again.

Dr. Cullen looked up again: "We need to cast your leg. We'll put the cast today and if everything goes well, you'll be out of here by the end of week and on your feet in no time."

"Thank you." Esme said.

She was smiling inside. She could stay a little while longer. She had never thought someone could be so happy about having to stay in hospital but she was. She didn't have to let him go yet. Dr. Cullen squeezed her arm again and told her he would be back soon. Esme looked after him. She noticed how every woman in the room shot admiring glances towards him. Suddenly she felt jealous. She didn't want to share _her_ doctor with them. Then jealousy left and she smiled. He had promised to come back _for her_.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 7th 1911 **is coming up soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. This might not be very good. Carlisle is a difficult character to write. :o

* * *

**Wednesday, June 7****th**** 1911**

Wednesday morning was dark and cloudy, which suited Dr. Carlisle Cullen more than well. He had hunted during the night and since he wasn't thirsty anymore it was ok to go back to hospital. Yesterday made him feel confused. He hadn't desired any human blood in years but yesterday he had, the young girl's blood had smelled so nice. So appealing. If he was anyone else he probably would have given up to his thirst. Not for the first time he was glad for the self-control and compassion he had mastered during the centuries.

When Carlisle walked into the room Esme was in, he found the girl reading a book. Her caramel hair was messy but still pretty. She was so concentrated on her book she didn't even notice his arrival.

"Morning", Carlisle said, making her jump, "sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Esme answered brightly and put her book away.

She was happier and he couldn't see the pain in her dark eyes anymore. It was like she was shining.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he examined her leg.

"Better", Esme said honestly, "leg doesn't hurt anymore and I can't wait to get on my feet!"

Carlisle chuckled at her excitement. She probably could start walking small distances today but he didn't want to take any chances with her. The doctor noticed the flowers on her nightstand. Esme seemed to notice what he was looking at when she said, rolling her eyes: "My parents brought them today. They both had to go to work. As usual."

Her words could have sounded bitter from anyone else but from her they didn't. It sounded like they left her alone a lot. He hid his frown and forced himself to smile: "They're beautiful."

Esme smiled and Carlisle continued: "And then about your leg. I wouldn't let you walk on it just yet but if you want we can go outside if it's not raining."

"I would love to, ." Esme said, looking even brighter than earlier, if it was possible.

Carlisle squeezed her arm and told her he would check his other patients and then they could go. Esme nodded and picked up her book again. Carlisle walked from bed to bed, checking the patients who were his and also those who weren't. He could hear the pages of Esme's book turn but he could feel her admiring stare. Usually the admiring glances bothered him and made him feel uncomfortable but not hers.

An old lady, Mrs. Preston, smiled at him gently when he walked to her. Carlisle found himself smiling back. This old woman always made him smile. He already knew how their conversation would go on.

"Good morning, Mrs. Preston", Carlisle said politely, "how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm as good as new." Mrs. Preston said, "you, on the other hand, look pale, young man. Have you been sleeping well? You're always in here. Have you gotten any rest?"

Carlisle thought for a moment how to answer. There was so many things wrong in her words that he wanted to chuckle. Despite his looks, after living nearly three hundred years he was hardly a young man. After a moment he decided to go with something that was at least nearly the truth. He smiled at Mrs. Preston: "I've rested as much as possible in my life."

Mrs. Preston seemed to accept it but she pushed: "You still need to take better care of yourself. You need to get married, Dr. Cullen. A woman in your life might be able to keep you away from the hospital."

Carlisle sighed inaudibly. He and Mrs. Preston had talked about this already. Nearly five times during the two weeks she had been in the hospital.

"I'm sorry", she apologized, "I know I promised not to start again." She paused and then continued, as he knew she would, "but I saw the smiles you changed with this new girl. She seems to be a very nice girl and you seem to take a really good care of her. You take good care of everyone. But there is something different about her."

Carlisle had to smile at that. Mrs. Preston had been analyzing his every single smile after she had been brought to hospital. During the two weeks she had decided that two girls were _different_, just like she had described Esme. She had also decided that there had been four girls who would have been great companion to him. She had even asked one if she was married. That girl had been married. Thankfully.

"And about my patients Mrs. Preston", Carlisle said, trying to end her marriage counseling, "you can go home as soon as your husband comes to get you."

Mrs. Preston looked at him like she knew he was trying to change the subject. For his luck she decided to let it go for now. Carlisle signed few papers but his sharp eyes could see how Mrs. Preston kept shooting glances towards Esme. Carlisle shook his head but the movement was too small for anyone else to notice. After she realised that her help wasn't needed she let out a suffering sigh: "One day you will realise that you should have listened to me."

"Till that day", Carlisle said politely, "take good care of yourself, Mrs. Preston."

He shook hands with the old lady and as he walked away from her he could hear her muttering about young fools who didn't take care of themselves and didn't see love when it was in front of their eyes. Carlisle smiled. Mrs. Preston saw love in front of her all the time. Carlisle finished his check-up round and walked back to Esme. The caramel-haired girl put her book away again and looked excited.

"Are you ready to go out?" Carlisle asked.

Esme nodded: "More than ready."

Carlisle nodded and looked out of the window. The sky was cloudy and he was sure there wouldn't be sunshine today. During the centuries he had learnt to read the weather. It would be safe for him to go outside with her. He had helped her to the wheelchair and had volunteered to push her, but she had wanted to try herself. She had learned to control the wheelchair quite easily but he still walked close by, just in case something happened.

They stopped when they reached a bench. He sat down while he wheeled closer to him. He studied her as she closed her eyes and leaned back. There weren't any traces of pain on her face. He was sure she would tell him if she needed something. Or at least he hoped so. Sometimes Carlisle didn't understand the human need to lie about their wellbeing. Too many people told him they were fine when they clearly weren't. At first he had thought it had been him but then he had learned that every doctor had the same problems. They were there to help but how could they help if they were being lied to. Thankfully, as a vampire, he had better instincts and he could easily tell when someone lied to him. Also he could easily see if someone was in pain after telling otherwise.

Esme's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts: "Everything okay, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle looked at her and found himself asking: "Are you in pain?"

Esme frowned: "No. There is this ache but no pain. Why? Do I look like I'm in pain?"

"No, you look very healthy today." Carlisle said smiling, making her blush.

"You are thinking would I tell you if I was in pain." Esme said. Not a question but a statement.

He looked up: "Would you?"

"Yes", Esme said soon, "I would tell you but probably not to any other doctor. Usually doctors are over stressed and sometimes even snappy. It makes me not wanting to add their burden with my own problems. You see enough death and sadness in your work. Sometimes it doesn't feel fair to complain about small things."

"Even if it was important to complain about small things?" Carlisle asked, after listening to her explanation.

Esme shrugged and then smiled: "That's how my mind works. That's why I do that sometimes. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Carlisle looked at the girl. Her dark eyes were filled with happiness and honesty. And life. Something that no one could see in his eyes but usually their eyes betrayed them. He felt happy sometimes but mostly he felt lonely and sad. He was often worried about the people around him. He knew he was probably the best educated doctor in America, but he still worried if he was good enough. He wanted people to trust him, even when he knew that they shouldn't. He wanted to be able to help these people. It made him feel better about the curse that would follow him for all eternity.

But when he thought about it now, Esme had said she would tell him if something was wrong with her so he must be doing something right.

* * *

**Thursday, June 8th 1911 **is coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

This is shorter than other chapters but since I have the next chapter ready I thought I will post both of them now. Please read and review. Again, this is un-betad and English isn't my fist language so sorry for possible mistakes! 3

* * *

**Thursday, June 8****th**** 1911**

Esme woke up when the sun was shining into her eyes. She blinked few times when the sudden bright light hurt her eyes. When her eyes had gotten used to the sunshine, Esme pushed herself up. Weather was beautiful and it made her excited. It would be so lovely to go out with again! They could sit in the garden and she could see how beautiful he would look in the sunlight. Stunning looks seemed to be natural with him so Esme couldn't wait to see him when the sun shone into his golden hair.

A door opened and a dark haired man walked into the room. Esme was disappointed but didn't let this defeat her. Her doctor would be here soon, she was sure. The dark haired doctor walked to Esme.

"Miss Platt", he greeted kindly, "how are you feeling today?"

Esme felt herself freeze. Where was Dr. Cullen? Dr. Matthews seemed nice and kind but she wanted her own doctor here with her. She could trust him and she felt safe and comfortable around him. No matter how nice Dr. Matthews was he could never replace Dr. Cullen. Esme hoped her beloved blonde and stunning doctor was back by the afternoon.

"I'm well." Esme said, even though she was in a bit of pain. She felt ashamed of herself since she had promised Dr. Cullen she would be honest with her injuries. She banished the thoughts. He wasn't here so she could lie all she wanted.

"But where's Dr. Cullen?" Esme continued, not even trying to cover her negative tone of voice.

"Oh, you're one of the many who has been enchanted by him", Dr. Matthews said and to Esme, he sounded a bit bitter, " had to go away today so I'm watching after you today."

"I'm not enchanted by him!" Esme snapped at him, even though she had to admit that he might be right.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." He said, his bitterness still there, "but if you're feeling all right, I'll leave you now. Call me if you need something."

No chance in hell. Esme thought in her mind. She couldn't understand Dr. Matthews' bitter tone. At first she had liked the man but now she had started to dislike him. She didn't like people who spoke poorly of others. No one was good enough to criticise others. Somehow Dr. Matthews brought Charles Evenson into her mind. Charles Evenson was a son of the friends of Esme's parents. Her parents adored Charles and tried to get Esme know him but Esme knew what he was like. He could be very nice if he wanted but sometimes he was very repulsive. Esme frowned at her own thoughts. She didn't judge people. She forced Charles Evenson away from her thoughts. He would change when he grew up, she hoped.

Now it was time to think about her doctor who was still missing. There was something so fascinating in Dr. Cullen. His eyes were so beautiful shade of amber. They were like gold. She hadn't ever seen anyone with eyes like that. His hands were always cold but his touch was still warm. She ached to touch his perfect face and ran her hand through his golden blonde hair. She blushed at her own thoughts. He was an adult and she was just a kid, for god's sake.

She leaned back against the pillows, hoping that Dr. Cullen would be back soon.

The day went by but Dr. Cullen never came. When the night started to darken outside Esme had given up hope. She hoped Dr. Cullen would be back tomorrow so she could get rid of this stupid pain in her leg. And in her heart. It was selfish to think she owned Dr. Cullen but he had been so nice to her it was difficult to accept help from any other doctor. Esme knew that Dr. Cullen wouldn't be pleased when she had said she was fine in the first place. She was in pain but she had thought maybe the pain would banish the pain in her chest. She needed to see her favourite doctor before she was released.

She tried to tell herself she wasn't in love and this was just a stupid crush but only a crush wouldn't hurt this much.

Would it?

With a suffering sigh she let her head fall against the pillows and he couldn't fight the tears anymore.

* * *

**Friday, June 9th 1911** is coming right now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday June 9****th**** 1911 (Night)**

Sunny day had turned into a cloudy night. Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked back to the hospital. He wasn't expected to the night shift but the other doctors and nurses had also gotten used to him coming in at weird times so he decided it wasn't too suspicious. He wandered through the empty hallways of the hospital when his over-sensitive ears picked up something - familiar, beautiful voice that was whimpering and moaning.

Carlisle nearly ran.

When he opened the door he instantly saw that Esme was in the middle of a nightmare. She was trashing on her bed and Carlisle worried she might injure her leg even more, despite the cast. He hesitated for a moment before touching her shoulder softly: "Miss Platt?"

She whimpered. Her terror made him feel sad. He tried to shake the girl but she was still dreaming. He bit his lip and if he was normal human he would have made himself bleed. He tried to shake her again and called: "Esme, wake up."

Her trashing calmed down but her whimpers didn't stop. He took her hand in his. He was sure she was about to wake up and kept talking to her. Suddenly her eyes opened, teary but clear pair of dark eyes staring at him confused. She tried to push herself up but he held her down. She let herself fall down and Carlisle let go of her shoulders. She still looked scared and confused.

"Take it easy", Carlisle spoke to her calmingly, "you were having a nightmare."

Esme still looked confused. She closed her eyes and probably tried to calm herself down. She took a breath but Carlisle could see the tremors still running through her. He waited. She would talk when she was ready. He was still holding her hand and felt her squeeze his hand suddenly.

"You weren't here today." She said, trying not to sound accusing but failed miserably.

Carlisle tried not to wince. It was not good for her to be so dependant on him, he was a monster after all. But he had missed this young woman as well so he didn't want to accuse her for missing him. Carlisle forced himself to smile at her.

"No I wasn't", he admitted the obvious, "I had to visit another hospital on the other side of the city."

He wasn't sure why it was so difficult to lie to her, but she seemed to accept his explanation. She smiled a little and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. He was pretty sure she was embarrassed about her nightmare, which of course wasn't anything she should have been embarrassed about. Everyone dreamed. Well, everyone but him.

"Would you like to tell me about the dream?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Esme frowned and looked genuine when she said: "I can't remember it anymore."

He smiled at her: "Well good. Maybe it won't come back to haunt you if you can't remember it."

Esme smiled as she looked at her doctor. For a moment they sat in silence. Outside the window the world was dark. It would rain soon. It meant he could stay at the hospital tomorrow when Esme was released. She seemed to notice what he was looking at when she said: "It's going to rain. I love rain."

Carlisle looked at her: "You are one of the few then."

"Do you like rain?" Esme asked, probably just to keep their conversation alive.

Carlisle chuckled. Did he like the rain? The rain made his life easier. He didn't have to hide all the time. Esme was waiting for an answer so he smiled: "Yes, I like the rain. But I grew up in London so I got used to the rain."

Esme's dark eyes twinkled: "You're not American?"

"No, I was born in England. I moved to America after my parents died." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded. She fell silent again and it gave him a moment to clear his own thoughts. It was easy to talk to this girl. He knew her crush was caused by his vampire beauty but to him it was different. She wasn't a vampire but she was very pretty and seemed to be older of her own age. After a few minutes of silence she said: "Dr. Cullen?"

He looked at her: "Yes?"

"Could you sign my cast?" She asked and blushed.

Carlisle smiled and ignored her blush. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and leaned down. He started to write and felt her eyes on him all the time. Suddenly her blood smelled so appealing. He tensed. Where had this feeling come from? He never desired anyone's blood. Carlisle tried to force the feeling away. He could sense her frown. He looked up and knew why she gasped.

"Your eyes", she stuttered, "your eyes were so beautiful earlier. Now they're black."

She had probably realised she sounded rude and tried to correct herself: "Not that they aren't beautiful."

Despite the situation he chuckled. He rubbed his eyes and then smiled at her: "I'm sorry about that. I have very rare disease that makes my eyes darken if the lights are wrong."

Esme had smiled earlier but now her frown was back: "Is it painful?"

Carlisle let out a relieved sigh. She had believed him for now. The doctor looked at his patient. Esme looked concerned. He smiled at her reassuringly: "No, it's not painful. It just scares people."

Esme smiled and he joined her. Now that his sudden thirst for her blood had calmed down he took the pen again and finished what he was doing. For few moments they were silent and then he pulled back. Esme looked at his signature fascinated. He knew she admired his handwriting and fought if she should compliment it or not. He had gotten used to compliments during the years and usually they made him feel uncomfortable. When the compliments came from Esme they made him blush. Or would have made him blush he it was possible.

Esme was still admiring the lines he had written down. Then she looked at him and whispered: "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure", Carlisle smiled and stood up, "do you think you can sleep now?"

Esme nodded and smiled at him, probably still embarrassed about her earlier nightmare: "Yes. I'm actually a bit tired."

"Well I won't keep you awake any longer", he said and stood up, "good night, Esme."

"Good night, Dr. Cullen", Esme said sleepily, "and thank you."

* * *

The last chapter, _Friday, June 9th 1911 (Day)_ is coming up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday June 9****th**** 1911 (Day)**

Esme woke up and blinked few times. After her nightmare she had slept better than in a long time. She was sure her talk with had calmed her down. For the first time during her stay in the hospital Esme felt rested. She actually felt like she could go home already. The young girl looked around. The other patients in the room still slept. She hoped she hadn't woken anyone up last night. She was pretty sure she hadn't. If she had, Dr. Cullen would have checked them over as well. Esme leaned back against her pillows and tried to get little more sleep.

Two hours later Esme woke up when she heard the door open. She blinked and noticed her doctor walk closer. She smiled and pushed herself up.

"Good morning Miss Platt", Dr. Cullen said and corrected himself immediately, "Esme."

"Morning Dr. Cullen." Esme said and suddenly felt embarrassed: "I'm sorry about last night."

His golden eyed twinkled as he smiled: "There is nothing to be sorry for. Everyone gets nightmares sometimes. Especially here in the hospital."

Esme smiled softly. She still felt embarrassed over her nightmare but he had said it was okay so it probably was. Esme looked up at him. He was looking at his papers and didn't notice her stare. He looked as gorgeous as always but he could see the dark circles around his eyes. She immediately felt bad. She had kept him awake and he was already exhausted. Dr. Cullen looked up again and Esme looked away quickly and missed his frown.

"Your leg has healed remarkably well", Dr. Cullen said soon, "after we contact your parents and they'll come to get you, you can go."

Esme smiled. Finally she could go home. Then she frowned. She would miss the blonde haired doctor who had been so good to her.

"I'll miss you." She said without actually thinking about it. She flushed.

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly: "I will miss you too, Miss Platt. You have been very good patient and very good company. But we'll see each other again next week."

He squeezed her arm and left. She stared after him. She would miss him very much but they would see each other again soon. She mentally kicked herself. He was too old for her. _He's not too old, he's not even 25_, the other small voice in her head argued. She sighed.

The silent argument in her head continued the whole trip to home.

She sat down by her desk in her own familiar room and leaned her head against her hands.

He had kissed her cheek for good bye and her cheek was still tingling. His lips were cold but not uncomfortable. She flushed again, even though no one could see her. She looked out of her window. Night was falling and the world was darkening. She could imagine the vampires and werewolves into the forest. She shivered at the thought.

She shook her head and banished the thoughts about vampires. They didn't exist and she had more important things to think about. Like her handsome doctor. She chuckled quietly. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. _Love._ The voice whispered in her head. She smiled softly and got up carefully. She looked out and she thought she had seen a familiar golden haired doctor in their garden but with a blink of an eye he was gone. She sighed. It wasn't healthy to imagine things.

She hopped over to her bed and settled down on the soft bed. She was exhausted but she had difficulty to fall asleep. She had gotten use to have him wish her good night and now she waited for him to appear into her room. She closed her eyes. The sooner she slept the sooner the next day would come. Tomorrow it would be only six more days till she saw him again. She smiled and then she slept.

In the forest a golden haired doctor sat down on the damp grass. He shouldn't have followed her here but he couldn't help himself. She was so extraordinary girl. He had never seen anyone like her. And her blood smelled so appealing. He could nearly _feel_ his eyes go black. He got up and ran as fast as he could. After running for miles he stopped and sighed. He wished the next week came soon.

He really missed Esme.

* * *

The end. Sorry it took this long to post this last chapter. I managed to broke my wrist. And as much as I wished Carlisle wasn't my doctor. :( Anyway! Here was this story. Next story will be about how Esme and Carlisle miss each other and finally meet each other again after some years.


End file.
